type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuki Tsukamoto
"I don’t think that it’s possible to find a world that will be kind to everyone. Whether the world just came to be, or was created by some God, it’s certainly not the kind of world where everyone is accepted. There are outcasts, people suffer, and people die meaninglessly. Still, there’s something I find wrong about that— I don’t get how some equate the world with people. The world doesn’t accept anybody. People live good or bad lives because of things like chance, circumstance, or their own actions, maybe all three at once. But I’m not the world. Since I’m not the world, that means I can accept somebody. I’ll keep moving forward, accepting everyone that I can. That’s what I believe in." '' ''── Shizuki Tsukamoto Shizuki Tsukamoto '(塚本静樹 Tsukamoto Shizuki?'' ) is the main protagonist of the Hyperdimension Sephira series. For reasons which have yet to be explained, He possesses the Gem of Sephira inside of his body, an artifact which houses the Soul Shard. Background Early Childhood Much of his life before the year 2021 remains unknown. Both Shizuki and Sayuki have shown to have faulty memory, regarding their parents or the kind of life they lead before this point, though Sayuki seems to remember a bit more than her brother. From what is known, Shizuki and Sayuki were involved in a devastating accident that presumably killed their parents and separated the siblings from each other. Shizuki was said to have suffered a head injury which resulted in him losing his memories of his life up to that point, his parents and sister included. After this, Shizuki was found by a traveler named Hakurei Tsukamoto and was later adopted by her, but because of "work", she was constantly away, leaving him alone most of the time, though a friend of Hakurei's watched over him occasionally. The Lost Girl On December 12th, 2021, after almost spending a whole year at the Tsukamoto residence, Shizuki comes across a young girl who was sitting on the ground crying, lamenting her situation. The girl explains that she had somehow gotten separated from her hometown and didn't know where she was. After calming her down a bit from buying her a snack, Shizuki offers the girl a place to stay at the Tsukamoto residence until her grandparents could be located, prompting her to hug him with joy. The two then introduce themselves, with Shizuki remarking that her name was strange, yet unique and agreed to become friends for the foreseeable future. The name of the girl is currently unknown, but there are hints to suggest that she may be Compa. It remains to be seen how this friendship concluded or why Shizuki seems to have faulty memory of this meeting. Meeting a New Friend About a year later, Shizuki encounters another girl who he described as having a "friendly yet distant demeanor". The details have yet to be fully explored, but the two became good friends and had known each other for nearly two weeks, but one day, the girl was threatened by a speeding truck. In the spur of the moment, Shizuki pushed her out of the truck's path, however, this had resulted in getting struck by the vehicle in question, seemingly killed on the spot. As the girl was startled by this turn of events, Shizuki's restoration ability was activated, causing all of his injuries to be healed. This somehow frightened the girl as she watched him seemingly come back to life, calling him a monster before running off in fear. This had a profound affect on him as he not only felt like he was abandoned, but had also become somewhat scared of himself. Complications During the years following the incident, rumors began to spread by those who witnessed it that he was an Esper, which began to affect his school and social life. Some of those he had befriended at his school began to avoid him, and continue to perpetuate the rumors. It had gotten bad to the point where, he was being harassed and bullied by some of his classmates in middle school, getting physically assaulted on occasion while his teachers freighted ignorance, mostly due to their bias against Espers. He was given the nickname "Corpse" due to his "revival". At one point, Shizuki had gotten into a fist fight with his bullies which resulted in him getting suspended while his bullied went on unpunished. This had angered him, putting the blame on himself and his powers. As he started high school, he tried to start anew, trying to form bonds with his classmates, and peers, but the word about his powers had reached their ears, resulting in people avoiding him, gossiping behind his back. He had tried to join many clubs but was turned down because of his past. As time progressed, he began to feel that his life was hollow and wanted the life of an ordinary person, but felt that because of his past, he would never have the life he wanted as people would always shun him. Feeling that there was no way out of this situation, Shizuki attempted suicide by slicing his throat with a kitchen knife, but minutes later, his restoration power kicked in, regenerating his wound, bringing him back to consciousness. After realizing that he couldn't even kill himself to escape, he broke down in tears and came to hate his power even more. Appearance Shizuki is an average young man with straight blue hair and bands down to his neck and amber brown eyes. During the times where he uses his soul abilities, the color of his eyes turns into a dark blue and/or gold color with dilated whitened pupils. He has a variety of outfits during the course of the series. During much of Hyperdimension Sephira, he is seen wearing his high school's uniform, though in Hyperdimension Sephira II , he wears a more casual outfit with a black hooded jacket, white V neck shirt, and blue jeans with black and white shoes. In Days of Dystopia, he wears a white, short-sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie, grey pants and black shoes. He retains this outfit in Nemesis Imperative, but without the tie. During the events of False Judgement, Forgotten Lineage, and Valkyrie's Fall, he wears a black shirt underneath a white long-sleeved jacket with blue jeans and black shoes. He wears a similar outfit in Decisive Stand, only the jacket is replaced by a white coat and his pants, a dark grey. In Dawn of Apocalypse, he wears an outfit similar to his original school uniform with a smaller black tie, but also dons a black overcoat with a dark blue scarf. Personality & Character Shizuki presents himself as a kind, sociable, and modest individual, who can also have a moderate sense of humor. He is incredibly supportive, often helping people (friends or otherwise) with their various problems, sometimes going through great lengths to help others. He shows disdain for people who hurt others for their own selfish ends and those who mistreat or ignore their family. When he's willing face off against someone who he feels is in the wrong, Shizuki will declare that he will "destroy that conception of theirs", a metaphor referring to his ability to see and destroy souls before engaging them. Because of these traits, he comes across as heroic in some sense, even though Shizuki himself does not see himself as such. Despite his positive attributes, he has a somewhat bitter outlook. Because of how his peers perceived him upon the rumors of his powers, he came to believe that he was nothing more than an outcast that didn't have anywhere to belong, going as far as calling himself a mistake of nature. As he feels this way, he wishes to live a normal life and laments that the majority of his youth was spent without making any meaningful bonds and living a life that was nothing but hollow and empty. It is because of this that he has shown disdain for his powers, always questioning why he had them and if he was even human to begin with. He is especially disgusted by the idea of using his Mystic Eyes on a human because of their nature. Over the course of the series, he is able to slowly overcome his these issues, eventually coming to accept his powers and training to master them. Shizuki has a tendency to put others over himself, which is often to his detriment and has a habit of blaming himself for things that happen around him, most of which are mostly out of his control, driving him more to want to resolve a problem. While he is open to helping others, even strangers, he will generally put his loved ones first over anything else. When faced with a situation that impacts hundreds or thousands of people, he will choose to help those in his inner circle first, but will sometimes vouch for a solution that helps everyone. After deciding to fight and live for the people around him, he has run into multiple incidents that often shook up his resolve and self worth. After the events of Days of Dystopia, he regrets his actions despite being manipulated by Kurome Ankokoboshi, and came to the conclusion that he had to focus more on protecting the masses and to try and resolve things by himself, believing his previous beliefs to be short-sighted and selfish, as most of the incidents happens because of him. These feelings are magnified in False Judgement, when he encounters a man who turns out to be an alternate version of himself from Uzume's timeline. Having witnessed his memories and confirmed his identity, he initially came to the conclusion that he always had believed: that everyone suffered because of him, and almost considers ending himself, but then he resolves himself to prove Amon wrong by defeating him and continuing to protect his family as he has before. Later on, he seems to have done away with his bitter outlook on earth, having learned the real nature of humanity's issues and is more open to saving the world, but will still generally put his loved ones first. Role Hyperdimension Sephira On the third of January, Shizuki was confronted by a group of former classmates from middle school with the intent to physically assault him. After running from them, Shizuki is cornered in an alleyway and his attackers begin making crude comments about his nature as an Esper (despite not knowing the fact that he is not one). Shizuki tries to convince his attackers that he was not an Esper and that he lacked the gene necessary to be one, but it falls on deaf ears and the delinquents get annoyed at him for insulting them in the attempt. The apparent leader of the gang then punches him in the face, knocking him down onto the ground, before stomping all over his body with his friends joining in. Shizuki is unable to defend himself and scorns his attackers and the world, wishing to disappear. After an unknown amount of time, the gang stops and proceeds to walk away, as if pretending the assault didn't even occur. Beaten and in a daze, Shizuki is approached by an unknown being made of light. The being speaks to him with pity and gives him a cryptic message about him being in danger again, Shizuki not fully comprehending her sayings. After this brief and small exchange, a light appears around Shizuki and he loses consciousness. Later, Shizuki wakes to find himself in a soft bed in a room he does not recognize. He makes note of his surroundings and also notices that his injuries had been treated with bandages wrapped around his person tightly. Standing up and looking out the window, he finds out that he is in a building of some kind that was located in a city that was unfamiliar to him, causing to contemplate his situation further, but before he can make any decision, a certain girl enters the room and happily greets him. Tsukamoto promptly inquires about the circumstances of his being there to which the girl says that he fell from a light in the sky three nights prior and that she pulled him out. She then says that he was found in a park on the ground with a strange symbol etched onto the ground underneath him. The girl introduces herself as Compa and Shizuki introduces himself in return before asking her about the symbol. The two agree to go to the location of the symbol in order to get a better look at it as well as to find out any clues regarding the circumstances of his arrival. As the two make their way to the forest, Compa explains to him about the continent of Gamindustri, the four CPUs and their nations. After learning this information and becoming curious about the CPUs themselves, Shizuki spots something in a pile of garbage bags and begins to rummage through them, pulling out a wooden sword as a result. He decides to bring it with him under the pretense that it will be used to fend off wild animals they may encounter. After entering the park and exchanging mundane information about themselves, Compa and Shizuki arrive in a field occupied by Doggos. The pair decides to fight them and eventually manage to take them out with slight difficulty. Afterwards, they finally reach their destination and inspects the rune like symbol etched into the ground, but they find nothing worth noting. Before they decide to return, the ground crumbles underneath them and collapses, landing them in a dark cave. Shizuki and Compa awaken later and attempts to find a way out of the cavern. After twenty minutes of wandering about, they are attacked by a creature that resides in it. Wounding Shizuki in the process, the cave Dweller grabs Compa and attempts to crush her with its tail, forcing Shizuki to attack it with his wooden sword in an attempt to rescue her. However, his attacks does not damage it and he is knocked back and forced to dodge an acidic attack. As he begins to contemplate using his secondary ability to save her, the cave dweller is attacked by three exploding daggers, causing it to drop Compa. An unknown girl then dashes in and grabs the two of them and speeds towards the cave exit with the monster chasing them. She throws two more daggers on the cave entrance, bowing it up and killing the monster with the falling rubble. The girl is then later revealed to be IF who came to their aid after Compa had texted her that they were trapped in the cave. As Shizuki attempts to introduce himself, but quickly collapses and falls unconscious from a toxin injected into his body from the wound he received earlier. Powers and Abilities Gem of Sephira Shizuki was a normal human from Earth with little to no knowledge about Magic and the supernatural, but had the Gem of Sephira implanted in his body at some unknown point in time prior to 7 years ago. He became aware of his strange powers at a young age after killing an animal when his mystic eyes activated and after saving a friend of his from an accident. Later on, he is shown to utilize various abilities after being thrown into combat situations, gaining use of each one little by little. The Gem of Sephira is a spiritual container created by a race of entities with the intent to hold the souls of those who passed, however it is currently unknown how many souls were contained within it. It is theorized that the wielder could use the powers of the gem by using the Energy connected to the Soul Dimension however he or she sees fit, such as creating weapons out of Soul energy. At some point it made its way to earth and was somehow planted in Shizuki's body. When Shizuki was young, he discovered the gem's ability to repair fatal damage to his body. As a result of having the Gem inside of his body, he has developed a myriad of abilities due to it forming something similar to Magic Circuits inside of him which shows its direct connection to the Gem as a link. *'''Auto Rebirth (肉体再生 Nikutai Saisei (Ōto Ribāsu)?, lit. "Body Restoration") Shizuki has an ability that enables him to be healed from any kind of wound that would be considered fatal. The Gem of Sephira is able to detect certain kinds of wounds that it deems fatal to its owner and repairs them by using its energy to restore the body to a point before it received damage. This not only includes the wound itself, but the pain from said wound is also taken away. When it comes to minor wounds like cuts or scraps, Auto Rebirth regenerates those at a much slower pace, though Shizuki can force it to close those wounds if he wishes. He rarely does this however as he states that forcing a regeneration exhausts him. Despite this ability's usefulness, it is rather limited. For instance, it cannot restore limbs or body parts that have been amputated or destroyed, and it cannot restore damage done to the brain. Further more, If he were decapitated, shot in the head or disintegrated, Auto Rebirth would not save him. *'Threat Precognition' Shizuki possesses a precognitive "danger" sense which warns him of potential or immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in his skull. The Gem of Sephira's 'circuits' is able to send a jolt of energy to his head whenever it detects a possible danger to its owner. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to sneak attacks), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Shizuki's Threat Precognition is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his Threat Precognition to react with painful intensity. *'Mystic Eyes of Soul Perception ' Another signature ability Shizuki may have is his ability to see the "source" of all living things. Upon having the Gem of Sephira implanted into his body years ago, his brain became able to comprehend the concept of "Soul" and this modified his Pure Eyes into eyes connected to the Root itself. With these eyes, Shizuki is able to souls of all living beings regardless if they are human or not. These "souls" are expressed as certain points on the person/entity's body as glowing balls of light called Origin Orbs. These "orbs" are mostly seen on the person's chest that varies in color; a Soul's color indicates what kind of person they are or what the nature of their "affinity" may be. For a user of the Kings Stone, these orbs are not only seeable, but a faint aura of the same color of the orb can be seen around the person as well. This would indicate who is a normal human and who isn't. If the subject is a normal human, their aura is faint and barely noticeable, but if the subject is another being entirely, be it, Esper, Magus or other non-human entities, the auras are much more potent, varying in density depending on their strength level. Another thing of note is that these Souls can be touched by the user and interact with them directly. Touching the Orbs does not require much exertion; doing so effectively realizes the origin and concept of the subject in question, and their history can be accessed. Upon touching the soul, the user can access their memories and view them, and in turn, the user can also share some of his memories with the subject. This has a downside however; the user can only access memories the subject themselves retain. They cannot view or restore lost memories, and memories of events perceived differently will be perceived as such. Soul Perception can also be a dangerous ability for the subjects. Just as a soul can be touched and grabbed, they can also be bruised, squeezed, crushed and pierced, which can be extremely fatal to the victim. As the Orbs symbolize the origin of a beings existence, if they are pierced or destroyed, the victim's "concept" is terminated, causing the individual to crumble into dust and die. This method of destruction is absolute as it bypasses all means of the victim's protection, be it armor, magical protection or regeneration, all of it is useless if the soul is destroyed. That being said, the Mystic Eyes of Soul Perception is not without its faults. This ability is ultimately useless against artificial beings such as Archaisms, LMDs, and other machines as these do not possess a Soul Matrix to begin with. Also, Origin Orbs cannot be seen if a being has the ability to conceal their nature from him, making the ability ineffective. The human mind was not meant to perceive Souls in such a way, and using it is highly taxing on the human brain, causing painful headaches. At first Shizuki had no control over this ability, suffering from headaches from seeing the souls of living creatures everywhere, but thanks to his Guardian, Shizuki was able to develop a "switch" that he can use to turn off the ability, allowing him to have control over when he can use them. Because of the the nature of this power, Shizuki never used it that much, partly out of fear, and partly because he saw no real purpose for them other than to see what kind of people those he encounters may be. Red Soul: '''Passionate, yet full of hatred and Anger '''Light Blue Soul: 'Kind, calm or good willed '''Dark Blue: '''Strong willed, determined, and independent '''Black: '''Corrupt, Evil, or Void '''White and Pink: '''Pure, innocent or charitable '''Grey: '''Consciously devoid of any alignment. i.e animals, lesser creatures '''Yellow: '''Unknown Soul sword.png|Soul Sword King's Stone.png| Gem of Sephira *'The Soul Sword ''' The Soul Sword is a powerful construct that is made up of the Soul Energy contained within the Gem of Sephira. After receiving a fatal wound and having his consciousness temporarily sent to the Soul Dimension, Shizuki was given this weapon by the Will of the Core in response to his desire to protect the people he cares about. According to the Will, it is a weapon that could be anything Shizuki wishes for it to be, which can be inferred that it is not strictly a sword, but a tool that serves toe purpose of a sword. From what has been shown, the sword can absorb energy from external sources to strengthen its wielder. This could sometimes be dangerous for the wielder as too much energy absorbed can harm them, forcing them to release the energy in bursts. These bursts can unleash huge waves of destructive power that could destroy a small army if the limit of power absorbed is reached. Later on, the sword is also shown to have another form which takes on the appearance of a broadsword with both close and long ranged destructive capabilities. According to Reine's observations, Shizuki is the only one who is able to wield the sword, as she notes that anyone else who tries to pick it up has their bodies harmed by the energy rejecting them. Equipment Throughout the story, Shizuki has gained the use of several powerful weapons. His weapons include: '''Wooden Sword Before Shizuki gained usage of his hidden powers, he had used a wooden sword which he had found in the beginning of the story. Ever since he gained the usage of the Soul Sword, he has not used this wooden sword in future battles, as the weapon is currently destroyed. Valkyrja Frame - Brunhilde ' ''More Info coming in Brunhilde page Relationships '''Compa (coming soon!) IF (coming soon!) Kojirou Kurosaki (coming soon!) Sayuki Takamiya (coming soon!) Peashy/Yellow Heart (coming soon!) Inori Tachibana (coming soon!) Hakurei Tsukamoto (coming soon!) Quotes *''"I hate this place... I hate these people... I hate this world. I wish I could just disappear from this place for good."'' (Shizuki lamenting his situation on earth ep.1) *''"I might not have any right to say this since I don't have any siblings or any parents for that matter, but I do know this: She's their family right? There should be no excuse for someone to brush aside their own family like this. Brother, sister, father, mother, people like that should be cherished no matter what. I understand being busy with your own stuff, but that shouldn't be a reason to treat them like they're an annoyance when all they wanted to do was to spend time with you!"'' (Spoken to Mina about Blanc, Ep. 3) *''"The Goddesses aren't superheroes who can just swoop in and save the day at everyone's convenience all the time, even they must have limits. But still, those people are trying their damn hardest to make everyone in their nations happy as best as they can be! Even if it means spending less time with the people they love, it's all worth it if they can maintain a world for them to exist in peacefully!"'' (Spoken to Linda, ep. 3) *''"I never asked for this power. I never asked for any of this stuff to happen... I just wanted to live a life where I could be happy among people who accepted me for who and what I was despite what I could do. I never anticipated on being sent to another world for that to happen, but even so, I didn't complain. I graciously accepted the situation and sought to start my life over from Zero. But then you people came and threw a wrench in that... G.H.Q? Die Walkure? Like hell I could care about some stupid war between you guys! Fighting in a war with secret organizations just isn't the kind of life I want nor did I ever seek it... But, you people tried to kill me, and virtually all the people I made connections here with! And for what? Because they're a threat to national security or something? Well screw that! You can shoot holes into my body and crush my organs, but if you think you can get away with hurting the people whom I've made connections with, then with this sword of mine, I'll take that ridiculous conception of yours and lay it to rest! Right here, right now!!" ''(Spoken to The Jaeger, ep. N/A) Trivia Shizuki's faceclaim is Date a Live's Shido Itsuka. Shizuki was one of the first characters to be conceptualized for the series. Both Shizuki and Sayuki have amniesia regarding their early childhood. Though In Sayuki's case, she can only remember a few more bits and pieces, due to G.H.Q Tampering, Shizuki has no memories whatsoever. Shizuki is currently 17 years old as of the start of the series. Shizuki was around 9 years old when he was first found by Hakurei in 2021. This means that he would have to have been born sometime in the year 2012. He hates being called "Corpse". He's not interested in video games but he is willing to play, once he gets started. Because he couldn't remember his birthday, he was given the birthdate of December 23rd. Category:Main Characters Category:Guardians Category:Humans Category:Earth Natives Category:Leanbox Residents Category:Male